The present invention relates to a tubage which is used in an open heart surgery operation in chest surgery, such as valvular substitution, repair of septum repair or the like and, more particularly, to an aortic tubage having a plurality of conduits.
Generally, the open heart surgery operation in chest surgery require various works as follows during the operation.
(i) To remove air bubbles in the heart cavity by air vent needles in order to avoid various accidents which may, for otherwise, be caused by the air bubbles in the blood.
(ii) To inject a cardiac muscle protective liquid to protect the cardiac muscle in the case of aortic atresia or heart stop.
(iii) To measure the artery pressure by means of a dwelling needle for monitoring the function of the heart.
These works require greater number of piercing and cutting of artery and, hence, greater number of suture after the extraction of the needles. This is quite disadvantageous not only for the patient but also for the surgeon because the needles undesirably obstructs the field of vision of the surgeon and because the piercing, cutting and suture require impractically long time.
In addition, the air vent needles, injection needles and dwelling needles, which are usually made of stainless steel, tend to damage the other portions of the aorta than the aimed portions, e.g. the wall of the aorta oposite to the pierced portion of the wall.